Limpieza de año nuevo
by Yami4923
Summary: Reto participante del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak. Sapphire y Ruby pasarán el año nuevo juntos, pero antes de eso llega la hora de que toda la casa quede reluciente por la tradición de año nuevo, pero no hay que olvidar lo diferentes que son y lo mucho que pelearan por eso ¿Lograran llevarse bien para así terminar con todo sin problema?


**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no son míos, son de Satoshi Tajiri._

**Advertencia: **_Este fic está basado en el manga y de la pareja Franticshipping (Ruby x Sapphire) así que si no te gusta el shipp o los personajes, no lo leas._

**:D ¡Disfruten este especial de año nuevo!**

Era la mañana del 31 de diciembre, y en una de las casas de Villa Raíz, ya había despertado con alegría y entusiasmo una salvaje chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules, unos bellos azules iguales al hermoso zafiro. La chica se levanto y abrió las ventanas de inmediato para sentir la briza de la mañana al soplar, se sentía algo emocionada por el gran día de año nuevo, ya que todos los años eran divertidos y los pasaba junto a su padre, pareciera poco eso pero ella se la pasaba muy bien ya que le gusta estar de vez en cuando con su padre sin necesidad de estar investigando a algún pokemon, su padre era alguien muy dedicado al trabajo… pero lo único malo de ese día es la limpieza del hogar, aunque bueno… como ninguno de los dos dedicaba mucho al orden, nunca la terminaban, así que eso era lo de menos. También este año iba a haber algo bastante diferente a los demás años, y es que sería el primer año nuevo que celebraría junto a los nuevos vecinos que llegaron el pasado 2 de julio de ese año… ella recordaba en como su vida había dado un gran cambio desde que llegaron ellos, también no había pasado navidad más divertida en todos sus años de vida, a pesar de que se la paso peleando con cierto chico que solo es bueno para molestar, pero aun así no había pasado navidad mejor… ella se pregunto si este año nuevo lo celebraría junto a ellos como fue con la navidad, pero al pensar en eso se sonrojo un poco y se dijo a si misma que no debería importarle tanto esa supuesta tontería. Entonces se decidió por bajar las escaleras e ir a tomar su desayuno como todos los días, junto a su padre. Al bajar decidió saludar.

― ¡Buenos días papá! ―Saludo con una gran sonrisa.

―Sapphire, hija… buenos días… ―Le respondió su padre, estaba con el cabello desordenado y tomando café, parecía que no tuvo una buena mañana al no tener los mismos ánimos que su hija, pero en realidad era así todos los días, por lo que ella no se sorprendió.

―Hola ―La saludo otro chico que se encontraba sentado en la mesa tomando una taza de té, el muchacho era aparentemente de la misma edad que Sapphire, vestía de negro y rojo, y traía un extraño gorro el cual parecía su cabello de color blanco, cuando en verdad era un chico de cabello negro, también usaba unos anteojos en sus ojos carmesí, muy parecido a un par de rubíes.

―Hola ―Le respondió alegremente la chica, la cual luego se sentó en la mesa junto a él, tomo una galleta que se encontraba en un plato de ahí, pero luego se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien ahí, miro unos segundos al chico y luego se levanto de la silla a golpe―. ¿¡Tú qué diablos haces aquí!? ―Le decía histérica, mientras lo apuntaba con su dedo.

― ¿Qué? Traje galletas.

― ¡No es excusa! ¿¡Se puede saber que haces en mí casa y no en la tuya!?

―Tranquila Sapphire… ―Le dijo su padre mientras se sentaba en la mesa también―. Me pareció que era necesario invitarlo aquí el día de hoy…

― ¿¡Y por qué!?

―Pues… ¿recuerdas? Hace tres días… a Norman le llego un recado de parte de los líderes de gimnasio de Hoenn y él tuvo que partir… quiso llevar a su familia, pero como vez, Ruby se negó.

―Y así fue como mis padres e abandonaron y me han dejado solo durante los últimos tres días ¿no te doy lastima? ―Dijo Ruby, terminando con la historia y tomando un sorbo de té tranquilamente para terminar.

― ¡No te ves tan sufrido! ―Le grito Sapphire con toda su cara de enojada―. Vaya… pero ¿por qué está aquí hoy?

―Llamo su madre bastante preocupada porque no podrían volver hoy ―Le contesto su padre―. Ella me pidió que por favor no dejará a su hijo solo este día, así que lo invite a desayunar y pasar el año nuevo con nosotros… pero también vele el lado bueno… él es más bueno en los quehaceres del hogar, me parece que sí podremos terminar con el orden este año.

― ¡A mí no me interesa eso!

―Solo aguántalo Sapphire… no es tan malo… ahora con su permiso ―Se levantó de la mesa al terminar su café―. Tengo un trabajo que terminar, espero que no les moleste ―Al decirlo, los dos chicos negaron con la cabeza, así que Birch subió las escaleras para ir a su habitación.

―Sapphire, ¿me alcanzarías el azúcar por favor? ―Le pidió Ruby, quien se estaba preparando otro té, a Sapphire.

―Claro, ten ―Le respondió Sapphire entregándole el azúcar―. ¡Un momento, no deberías actuar como si nada!

―Por cierto, que bonita pijama.

― ¡Ah! ―Sapphire quedo enrojecida y sin palabras al escuchar ese comentario―. No… no es lo que crees…

Ella usaba un bello pijama color azul, el cual traía una pequeña blusa de mangas cortas con un dibujo minun en el, también usaba shorts con bolsillos con un signo menos marcado en ambos y unas pantuflas también con el símbolo menos en ellas. La cosa es que ese no era un pijama cualquiera, era el mismísimo regalo que le dio Ruby a Sapphire para navidad; ese día, cuando Sapphire abrió el regalo se sonrojo, y como siempre Ruby se burlo de ella, y la reacción de Sapphire fue un grito de "jamás lo usare" pero el día de hoy, Ruby ya comprobó que era una rotunda mentira, como siempre se lo esperó, ya que en realidad a Sapphire le había encantado ese regalo y se lo ha puesto todas las noches desde que se lo dio.

―Creí que no te gustaba usar pijama… ya sabes… eso fue lo que dijiste cuando me gritaste y me arrojaste por la ventana ―Le dijo el chico de gafas mientras revolvía con suavidad el azúcar en su té.

― ¿¡Y qué!? ¿¡Y qué si quise usarlo!?

―Ah… nada… nada… se te ve muy bien…

―Idiota…

―Bueno, será mejor que te vistas, tenemos mucho que hacer el día de hoy ―Dijo mientras guardaba sus gafas y se levantaba de la mesa.

― ¿Qué quieres decir con trabajo?

―Lo que dijo tu padre… ¿nunca terminan el orden de año nuevo? Qué bueno que vine… me encargare de que su casa brille.

― ¡No es tu problema! Maldición… no dejaré que arruines este día con tus molestias… ―Dijo mientras iba directamente a subir las escaleras, pero justamente llego su padre a toda velocidad, chocándola y haciéndola quedar en el suelo.

― ¡Sapphire… perdón, pero esto es de mucha urgencia! ―Dijo mientras guardaba desesperadamente cosas en una mochila enorme―. ¿Sapphire? ―Pregunto mientras miró hacia abajo en donde se encontraba su hija―. ¿Qué haces ahí…?

― ¡Ash! ―Sapphire se levanto a golpe―. ¡Eso no importa ¿sí!?

―Como sea… lo lamento chicos… pero tengo que irme urgente y no podré estar con ustedes este año nuevo…

― ¿¡Qué!?

―Llego un trabajo urgente… muy urgente… de verdad… necesito partir ya, llegaré mañana en la mañana… otra vez lo siento… ―Al terminar salió de la cabeza y partió como un cohete hacia donde sea que tenía que ir.

― ¿Qué… qué acaba de pasar…?

―Tu padre nos ha dejado completamente solos ―Dijo Ruby, dando la obvia respuesta.

― ¿¡Solos!? _¿Por qué me tenía que pasar esto a mí…?_ ―Comenzó a dar vueltas por toda su cabeza tratando de relajarse un poco.

―Sapphire ―Le dijo muy seguro y con una actitud seria.

―Ah… ¿sí…?

―Ahora que estamos solos… creo que llego la hora.

―Hora… ¿Hora de que?

―Ya sabes… hay que comenzar…

― ¿Comenzar con qué…?

―Sabes a que me refiero… vamos a hacerlo…

― ¿¡A hacerlo!? ―De repente pudo escuchar lentamente como le palpitaba el corazón―. Pe… Pero si a penas tenemos 11 años… ―Dijo nerviosamente mientras sudaba.

―Lo sé… y no encuentro nada de malo con eso...

― ¡Pero…!

―Entonces… vamos con lo primero…

―Es que… es que yo…

―Hay que comenzar con todo este desorden, iré por la escoba ―Dijo con una sonrisa de idiota mientras se iba a buscar los objetos de limpieza.

― ¡Pero…! ―Entonces Sapphire cayó al suelo al estilo anime―. Uy… no es más que un idiota…

Luego de varios minutos, Sapphire ya estaba vestida y Ruby ya estaba listo para poner todo en orden. Ambos estaba reunidos en la sala y Ruby había traído una canasta llena de papeles.

― ¿Qué es eso? ―Le pregunto Sapphire con curiosidad.

―Esto, querida amiga, son las tareas que haremos cada uno.

― ¿Las tareas?

―Sip, bueno, tareas como mover grandes muebles lo haremos los dos, pero por ahora vamos a dividirnos las demás tareas ¿te parece?

―Ah claro…

―Bueno, entonces sacaré el primer papel ―Al decirlo puso su mano en la canasta y saco uno de los papeles, al verlo se le vio con bastante disgusto.

― ¿Qué paso?

― "Baños del primer y segundo piso" uf… ―Suspiro con desagrado―. Bueno, hagamos que eso haya sido una prueba y sacare otro.

― ¡A dónde dijo el conde! ―Le dijo Sapphire mientras golpeaba su mano para que no saque otro papel―. ¡Fuiste tú quien decidió hacer esto, no te dejare hacer trampa!

― ¡Por favor Sapphire! ¡No quiero limpiar el retrete en el que tu padre hace sus necesidades! El solo pensarlo… ay… ―Dijo mientras temblaba del miedo.

― ¡Me vale un comino, es mi turno! ―Al decirlo saco otro papel mientras Ruby la miraba con desagrado―. Veamos… "Cocina"

―Ay… que suertuda… ―Puso su mano en la canastas para sacar otro papel, al verlo lo miro con una pequeña risa que se le escapo.

― ¿Qué paso esta vez?

― "Habitación de Sapphire"

― ¿¡Qué!? ―Le quito el papel y lo empujo―. ¿Cómo…? ¿¡Por qué diablos pusiste mi cuarto en un papel!? ¡Más te vale sacar otro!

―Ay… ―Se levanto mientras sacudía sus pantalones―. Me gustaría cambiarlo, pero eso sería trampa… y tú misma me prohibiste el hacerlo, así que… así se queda y punto.

― ¡Eres un…!

―Pero tranquila… lo dejaré para lo último, así te dará tiempo para sacar las fotos que escondes de mí en tu habitación.

― ¡Yo no escondo fotos tuyas! ¿¡Por qué diablos haría eso!?

―Por mi increíble belleza, soy irresistible.

― ¡Deja de decir tonterías! ―Se sonrojo un poco.

―Mira como te pongo nerviosa.

―Grrr… ¡Púdrete! ―Lo levanto con ambos brazos y lo arrojo por la ventana―. Idiota.

―A… Ay… ―Decía adoloridamente Ruby mientras se levantaba poco a poco para luego gritarle a Sapphire desde afuera―. ¿¡Lo ves!? ¡Siempre has sido una salvaje!

― ¿¡Que te pasa!? ―Le grito con furia Sapphire mientras se ponía frente a él desde adentro.

― ¡Pues es que… es que… siempre es así contigo! ¡Yo digo "oh que linda" y tú me arrojas, digo "que salvaje" y tú me arrojas, digo "vamos a hablarlo mejor" y tú me arrojas! ¡Eso no es comunicación!

― ¡Ah, ya cállate! ―Al decirlo lo tomo de nuevo y lo arrojo más lejos―. No eres más que un idiota… ―Dijo mientras se sacudía las manos.

Al final, luego de que Ruby lograra volver arrastrándose por el dolor, él decidió quedarse con los demás papeles para ahorrar tiempo y golpizas, además que sabe que Sapphire no es muy buena en ellas, así que era hora de comenzar con todo, pero primero iban a comenzar con la sala, algo que tenían que hacer los dos juntos para mover grandes muebles.

―Maldición… ―Se quejaba Ruby mientras barría el piso―. Maldita salvaje…

― ¿¡Sigues molesto!? ―Le gruño Sapphire.

―Uy, perdón… pero en verdad me parece ¡que no a mucha gente le gusta que lo arrojen por la ventana!

― ¡Que idiota!

―Y siempre terminas insultándome… oye escucha, lo único que quiero es que la casa este reluciente y bonita, siempre soy yo quien se termina preocupando de estas cosas mientras que tú prefieres jugar y hacer tonterías, todo lo que te pido es algo de respeto.

― ¡No quiero! Todo se arruino… para mí no es normal que papá no esté para año nuevo… y más encima vienes a creerte mi jefe aquí.

―Alguien tenía que poner orden ¿no? Como sea, ya termine de barrer, ―Dijo mientras ponía la escoba en una esquina― ayúdame a mover el mueble.

― ¡Solo vete! Yo terminare con esto…

―Oye, está bien que te moleste mi presencia, pero es simplemente imposible que…

― ¡AAAHHHHHH! ―Sapphire dio un fuerte grito mientras movía el enorme mueble hacia un lado, levantándolo con toda su fuerza.

―…Iré a arriba a limpiar el baño entonces… ―Dijo mientras subía las escaleras con cara neutra.

Más tarde, Sapphire había terminado de quitar todo rastro de polvo de la sala, le fue muy fácil teniendo a Pilo, su Tropius, para que usara sus hojas como un gran abanico y sacará todo por la ventana, así que luego fue hacia el baño de arriba.

―Esto… ―Dijo mientras abría lentamente la puerta y dejaba entrar su cabeza nada más―. ¿Ruby?

―Uf… ¿Qué quieres? ―Le pregunto Ruby sin mirarla, mientras frotaba una esponja en el piso.

―Bueno… es que… la sala ya está…

―Entonces ve por la concina… no le veo la necesidad de ir a verme.

―Grrr… ¡Lo siento, lo olvidé! ―Le grito cerrando la puerta a golpe―. Ese idiota… ―Comenzó a bajar mientras se quejaba hablando sola―. No le veo la necesidad de ir a avisarle que terminé con todo… siempre es así conmigo, no lo soporto… ―Entonces llego a la cocina que estaba lista para ser limpiada―. Hmmm… aunque la verdad… nunca en mi vida he tocado la cocina a menos que sea para comer algo… ¡no importa! Debo demostrarle a Ruby que puedo hacer fácilmente el orden, que no solo sirvo para ser salvaje ―Entonces se quito los guantes que siempre se pone con la vestimenta azul que le dio Ruby y tomo un plato para lavar―. ¡A comenzar se ha dicho! ―Comenzó a lavar el plato con la esponja―. Veamos… si lo hago más fuerte saldrá mejor la suciedad ¿no? ―Pero al hacerlo más fuerte, se paso, y termino rompiendo el tal plato―. ¡Ah! Bueno… ―Sonrío sarcásticamente―… no debe de importar uno… ―Eso dijo pero por accidente se le resbalo el otro al usar tanto detergente para lavar los platos, luego tomo un vaso, de los delgados, el cual también se rompió al tratar de meter toda la mano adentro, lo cual también causo que sangrara un poco.

Más tarde se podía ver lo reluciente que quedo la cocina, todo brillaba, los platos y vasos estaban bien guardados en su lugar… era un lugar perfecto, todo gracias a Ruby quien estaba terminando de lavar el último plato con un delantal puesto.

―Listo… ―Dijo Ruby mientras guardaba el último plato y secaba sus manos con el delantal que llevaba puesto―. ¿Ves que no era tan difícil?

―Sí… ―Asintió Sapphire con voz baja, teniendo la mirada baja, con las manos detrás de la espalda, apoyada en una esquina de ahí.

―Oye… no te desanimes, solo es una cocina…

―Ya sé…

―Hmmm… ¿Qué sucede?

―Nada, largo de aquí.

―Oh vamos Sapphire… es lógico que yo sea mejor en labores domésticos, después de todo, como mi mamá tenía que trabajar por la ausencia de mi padre, cuando vivíamos en Johto… era yo quien hacía las cosas en casa…

―Sí…

―Uy… ¿Eh? ―De repente observo mejor el hecho de que Sapphire escondía sus manos―. ... Déjame ver…

― ¿¡Qué!? ―Subió la mirada al gritar.

―Tus manos ¿por qué me las ocultas? ―Tomo su brazo para que sacará sus manos a la vista.

― ¡No tengo nada que ocultar…! ¡Ya vete! ―Trataba de retenerse mientras el otro tiraba.

― ¡Escondes algo, y lo quiero ver! ¡Sapphire!

― ¡No! ―Sin darse cuenta, por su culpa al tirar su brazo para atrás logro que Ruby cayera encima de ella―… ¿Eh…? ―Entonces se puso más nerviosa al ver a Ruby tan de cerca, casi abrazándola.

―Con que es esto ―Dijo Ruby tomando la mano de Sapphire y levantándose del suelo.

―Oh… esto… ―Ella también se levantó del suelo.

―No debiste habérmelo ocultado, pequeña traviesa ―Dijo acariciando su cabeza como a cualquier pokemon.

―Grrr…

―Mira nada más… tu mano está sangrando… ven, vamos a buscar el botiquín de medicinas y luego terminemos con la casa… debo terminar con el baño para ir por lo demás ¿no?

―Ah… oye… ―Dijo un poco sonrojada y mirando hacia abajo.

― ¿Sí?

―Yo… voy a hacer la mitad de tus tareas… para que no tengas tanto trabajo… ―Dijo de manera más delicada.

―Hmm. ―Dio una pequeña sonrisa―. Claro… ahora vamos a vendarte esa mano, en serio me pone nervioso verte sangrar.

―Ruby, tú… ―Se sonrojo un poco.

―Podrías manchar la hermosa ropa que te he hecho yo, además de que si llega a caer al suelo… bueno, las manchas de sangre son en verdad difíciles…

― ¿¡Quieres que te arroje por la ventana de nuevo!? ―Y rápidamente, Sapphire volvió a su actitud amargada de siempre.

―Ay, pero que delicada…

― ¡Tú eres quien saca lo peor en mí!

Antes de seguir peleando, Ruby fue a buscar el botiquín de medicinas y vendar a Sapphire, aunque claro, su pelea de dos horas completas continuo hasta el final, al principio discutiendo sobre lo molesto que es Ruby, luego lo salvaje que es Sapphire, y por último, lo cual ninguno supo cómo se llego a ese tema, ambos discutían sobre que sabor de helado es mejor, pero como siempre la enorme discusión termino con Sapphire arrojando a Ruby por la ventana otra vez. Luego Sapphire decidió abandonar el lugar, yendo a ordenar las demás cosas que terminaron dividiéndose, está vez bien, y por último fue con la habitación de su padre, como dijo que haría. Más tarde, cuando ya estaba oscureciendo, Sapphire ya estaba terminando con los últimos detalles de esa habitación… puede sonar raro que les tomará el día entero ordenar toda la casa, pero bueno, con tanta discusión y tan poca dedicación para lo demás, era inevitable.

―Listo ―Dijo Sapphire, que por fin termino con todo lo del lugar―. Qué bueno que terminé… uf… he tenido miles de batallas y entrenamiento, pero creo que no hay nada peor que hacer orden jeje ―Comenzó a reír y a hablar sola―. Bueno… me pregunto si Ruby ya terminó con lo suyo… ―Entonces salió al pasillo para ver, y lo que vio fue como hasta brillaba el tal pasillo―. ¡Wow! Esta todo limpio…pero… ¿dónde estará ahora…? ―Entonces comenzó a buscar al chico por todas partes en la casa, viendo todo limpio, pero él no se encontraba por ninguna parte―. Qué raro… ¿dónde estará? A ver… debo pensar… si el lugar está limpio… pudo haber ido a comprar algo o… ¡No! ―Al pensar mejor, corrió rápidamente hasta llegar a su habitación, donde vio lo limpio que estaba quedando, fue ahí donde encontró a Ruby, limpiando el lugar aun―. ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

― ¿Cómo que qué hago? ―Le preguntó Ruby―. Recuerda que era a mí a quien le tocaba tu cuarto… por cierto, eres un desastre.

―Pero… _¿De verdad lo hizo…? _―Pensaba mientras recordaba en cómo estaba su habitación la última vez que la vio… era, como dijo Ruby, un verdadero desastre, después de todo, ella no era muy ordenada que digamos…

― ¿Tú terminaste con lo tuyo?

― ¡No necesitas hacer esto, largo!

―Jajajaja ―Comenzó a reír de la nada.

― ¿Qu-Qué?

―No, nada… ¿sabes? Es como la décima vez del día que buscar pelearte conmigo ¿no te cansas?

― ¡Si no fueras tan insoportable…!

―Perdón, perdón… de verdad no quería arruinar tu víspera de año nuevo…

― ¡Yo…! Nunca dije que la arruinaste… ―Dijo esta vez delicadamente mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

―Entonces no debe molestarte que este aquí.

― ¡Sí tiene! ¡Es mi habitación y…!

― ¿Por qué te molesta que este aquí? Es una habitación.

― ¡Lo sé, pero…!

― ¿Pero…?

―No lo sé… no me gusta…

― ¿Yo o la habitación?

―La habitación.

―Entonces te gusto yo.

― ¡Momento, digo… digo que estés en la habitación, eso no me gusta!

― ¿Podrías llevarte la bolsa de ahí? ―Le pidió, ignorando la conversación.

―Claro ―Tomo la bolsa―. ¿Esta?

―Sí, ahí puse toda la basura que encontré…

―Sí… ¡Momento, no me pidas cosas como si nada!

―Solo relájate, ayúdame a terminar y entre más rápido acabe, más rápido me iré de aquí… y me hubiera ido antes si cierta niña no fuera tan desordenada.

― ¡Pues perdóname por no ser tan ordenada!

―No hay problema Sapphire, te perdono.

― ¡Uy! ¿¡Por qué siempre eres tan…!? ¡Vaya, este será mi peor año nuevo, eso te lo aseguro!

― ¿Acaso lo arruine yo o es el hecho de que no estará tu padre contigo?

― ¡Bueno, es que siempre buscas una razón para hacerme enojar!

―Es divertido ¿Qué quieres que haga?

― ¡Que dejes de hacerlo!

―Tranquila… si quieres, para no arruinar tu querido año nuevo, me largo de aquí al terminar…

― ¿¡Y crees será más divertido estando sola!?

―Créeme, no es tan malo…

― ¡Pero sí…! ¿Eh…? ―Entonces se detuvo a pensar un poco―. _Por… ¿Por qué no me gusto la forma en que dijo "no es tan malo..." ¡cierto…!_―Entonces pensó en hace rato, cuando estaban en la cocina y Ruby le menciono el hecho de que él es mejor ordenando porque siempre se encargaba de los quehaceres domésticos mientras su madre trabajaba―. Ruby… ¿En qué trabajaba tu madre…?

― ¿Por qué me preguntas eso tan de repente? Bueno… ella tiene una licencia especial para conducir camiones de mudanza… como con el que llegamos a Villa Raíz por primera vez, así que se encargaba de hacer viajes cuando personas se mudaban… incluso a veces, era tan lejos que le tomaba más de un día en llegar a casa… o habían otras ocasiones en que surgía algo en donde iba… pero no podía darse el lujo de perder el empleo, por lo que siempre tenía que aceptar.

―Ah… _¿Días…? Y como su padre nunca estaba en casa… Ruby estuvo solo mucho tiempo en casa… cocinando, ordenando y haciendo todas esas cosas… y sí… ¿este no iba a ser el primer año nuevo que pasa solo…? No solo año nuevo, tal vez le toco pasar otros días festivos sin nadie a su lado… y yo que me puse triste por el simple hecho de que no estuviera mi padre un solo año… pero en cambió él nunca se mostró preocupado… Ruby… ―Quedo observándolo con tristeza mientras comenzó a pensar en todo eso._

― ¿Eh? ―Al notar el largo silencio se dio la vuelta para ver si Sapphire seguía ahí, pero solo vio a la chica mirándolo con mucha lástima―. ¿¡Qué paso!? ¿¡Qué tengo!?

―Es que… no, nada…

―Oye… ¿Por qué me miras así…? ¿Ahora que hice…?

―Ya te dije que nada… _Ruby _―Siguió pensando―. _Desde que nos separamos desde esa vez que éramos niño, yo estuve siempre junto a mí padre ayudándolo con las investigaciones, en cambio tú perdiste por completo al tuyo, y tal vez pasaste varios días, incluso festivos, estando completamente solo… pero como, incluso hoy, se le ve tan alegre y aparentemente solo con ganas de molestar… nunca se me ocurrió… ¿Por qué nunca me dice lo que en verdad le pasa o siente...?_

― ¿Hola…?

―Oye… ―Comenzó a acercársele.

― ¡Ah! ―Se alejo de ella, tropezándose y cayendo al suelo―. ¡Perdón si te hice enojar… pero no me arrojes por la ventana de nuevo! ¡Si quieres me voy ahora de aquí!

―Perdón…

― ¿Eh?

―Se hincó en el suelo―. No me molestas en absoluto… aunque peleemos, me gusta que estés aquí, así que no te vayas… por favor…

― ¿Qué no me vaya? ¿Por qué…?

―Sólo no quiero que te vayas… en verdad quiero pasar este año nuevo solo contigo…

―Oh… bien… ―Rápidamente la abrazo.

― ¿¡Pe… Pero que haces!? ―Rápidamente ella se sonrojo como por décima vez en el día.

―Claro que me quedaré… no solo hoy, sino que todos los días quiero estar a tu lado…

―Ru-Ruby…

― ¿Acaso creíste que yo iba a decir eso? ―Entonces comenzó a reírse de ella como siempre, arruinando el momento.

―Grrr… ¡Ruby!

―Ha ha ha~ bueno… ― Se levanto y se sentó en la cama―. Entonces… hay que pasar un muy buen año nuevo juntos ¿no?

―Oh… ¡Sí! ―Sonrió sentándose junto a él.

―Lo bueno es que esta todo limpio y hecho.

―Ya no hables más de limpieza por favor.

―Jaja… ok… entonces… hay que preparar una buena comida ¿no? ¿Y qué te parece si nos quedamos para ver el atardecer? La verdad nunca lo he hecho…

― ¡Sí! ―Le respondió alegremente―. _Creo que por fin nos llevamos bien el día de hoy… y no le veo nada de malo pasar el resto de la noche los dos solos… creo que me gustará… solos, Ruby y yo… tal vez me guste que no estén nuestros padres aquí… _―Sin darse cuenta, Sapphire estaba pensando mientras inconscientemente apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Ruby, pero esto solo la miraba sonriente si decirle nada, ni si quiera para burlarse.

Y de repente se abrió la puerta entrando el padre de Sapphire, alegremente.

― ¡Adivina que hija, ya pude volver! ―Dijo alegremente el profesor Birch―. Y como milagro de año nuevo, Norman y su esposa están conmigo ―Dijo mientras ambos hacían un saludo a sus modos, dentro de la habitación.

― ¿¡Papá!? ―Se sorprendió Sapphire―. ¿Eh…? ―Luego se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Ruby―. ¡AAHHH! ―Luego dio un gran salto, cayéndose de la cama.

― ¿Cómo están? Me alegro que hayan podido llegar ―Saludo Ruby alegremente como si nada.

―Sí… me alegro… ―Dijo Sapphire un poco sarcástica mientras se levantaba.

―A mí también me alegra―Dijo la madre de Ruby, cuyo nombre no sabemos…―. Y compramos algo de comida, para poder tener un festín de año nuevo.

―Y me sorprendí a ver la casa… de verdad jamás la había visto tan limpia ―Dijo alegremente Birch―. De verdad tu hijo hizo un gran milagro ―Le dijo a su amigo Norman, felicitándolo.

―Milagros así no son los que me alegra de su parte ―Le respondió el amargado padre de Ruby, quien prefiere ver a su hijo entrenando que dejando reluciente una casa.

―Bueno, no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí, vamos abajo todos a preparar las cosas.

Entonces todos los adultos comenzaron a salir para bajar las escaleras.

― ¡Nosotros bajamos en seguida! ―Les gritó Ruby desde la habitación―. Y ahora Sapphire…

― ¿Qué…? ―Pregunto con curiosidad Sapphire al pensar el porqué Ruby decidió quedarse con ella en la habitación.

―Hay que terminar ¿no? Tu habitación… no puedo mover los muebles si no me ayudas, y recuerda que debemos terminar que ya se nos hizo muy tarde.

―Ah… claro… yo…

― ¿Paso algo? Ah cierto… preferirías que me vaya de tu cuarto ¿no?

― ¿Eh…? No… ―Le respondió con voz suave.

― ¿Qué…?

―Quiero que te quedes aquí… ¡Ah! ¡Para terminar de limpiar la habitación! ―Rápidamente se puso nerviosa y agitada.

―Entonces… ¿acabemos juntos?

―… Je ―Dio una pequeña sonrisa―. ¡Sí! Juntos…

**:D **_**¡Y aquí termina mi especial de año nuevo, espero que les haya gustado!**_

**Por fin cumplí con mi historia! xDD y ahora los invito a participar en este interesante concurso, aún tienen tiempo ;) ** topic/144604/101188655/1/


End file.
